rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is a 2005 American epic space opera film written and directed by George Lucas. It is the sixth film released in the Star Wars franchise and stars Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Hayden Christensen, Ian McDiarmid, Samuel L. Jackson, Christopher Lee, Anthony Daniels, Kenny Baker and Frank Oz. The film is set three years after the onset of the Clone Wars and was produced by Lucasfilm and distributed by 20th Century Fox. In Revenge of the Sith, the Jedi Knights are spread out across the galaxy leading a massive clone army in the war against the Separatists. The Jedi Council dispatches Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to eliminate the evil General Grievous, leader of the Separatist Army. Meanwhile, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, separated from Kenobi, his former master, grows close to Palpatine, the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and, unknown to the public, a Sith Lord. Their deepening friendship proves dangerous for the Jedi Order, the Republic, and Anakin himself who inevitably succumbs to the dark side of the Force and becomes Darth Vader, changing the fate of the galaxy forever. RiffTrax released their riff in September 2007. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' During a space battle over Coruscant between the Galactic Republic and the Separtist Alliance, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker lead a mission to rescue the kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from Separatist commander General Grievous. Infiltrating Grievous' flagship, the Jedi engage Count Dooku in a lightsaber duel, which ends with Anakin killing Dooku at Palpatine's urging. Grievous flees the battle-torn cruiser, which the Jedi crash-land on Coruscant. There, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals she is pregnant. Initially excited, Anakin begins to have premonitions of Padmé dying in childbirth. Palpatine appoints Anakin to join the Jedi Council as his representative. Distrusting of Anakin and Palpatine, the Council declines Anakin the rank of Jedi Master and orders him to monitor the Chancellor, diminishing Anakin's faith in the Jedi. Palpatine entices Anakin with knowledge of the dark side of the Force, including the power to prevent death. When Palpatine reveals himself as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Anakin reports his treachery to Mace Windu, who subdues Palpatine in an ensuing lightsaber duel. Thinking that the Sith can help him save Padmé, Anakin intervenes on Palpatine's behalf, allowing him to kill Mace. Anakin pledges himself to Palpatine, who dubs him Darth Vader. Palpatine issues an order for the clone army to kill their Jedi commanders, and dispatches Vader and a legion of clones to kill everyone in the Jedi Temple; however, Obi-Wan (having killed Grievous on Utapau) and Yoda survive. Vader then kills the remaining Separatist leaders hiding on the volcanic planet Mustafar, while Palpatine addresses the Senate and reforms the Republic as the Galactic Empire, declaring himself Emperor. Obi-Wan and Yoda return to the Jedi Temple to discover Anakin's treachery. Concerned by Obi-Wan's reasoning that Anakin has turned to the dark side, Padmé travels to Mustafar to confront him, while Obi-Wan stows aboard her ship. When Vader discovers Obi-Wan, he accuses Padmé of betrayal and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Obi-Wan battles and dismembers Vader, who is significantly burned by a volcanic river. Meanwhile, Yoda confronts Palpatine, but retreats after their duel reaches a stalemate. Obi-Wan brings Padmé to the asteroid Polis Massa, where she gives birth to twins Luke and Leia before dying. A funeral is held for Padmé, whose body is dressed to continue the illusion of pregnancy. Meanwhile, Palpatine salvages Vader and brings him back to Coruscant, where his ruined body is repaired with cybernetic limbs and a respiratory suit. Palpatine informs Vader of Padmé's death, devastating him. As the Sith supervise the construction of the Death Star, Obi-Wan and Yoda determine to hide the twins from the Empire. Senator Bail Organa adopts Leia and takes her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan delivers Luke to his stepfamily Owen and Beru Lars on Tatooine, where Obi-Wan intends to watch over Luke until the time is right to challenge the Empire. End Cast and Crew *Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Natalie Portman as Padmé Amidala *Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker *Ian McDiarmid as Chancellor Palpatine *Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu *Christopher Lee as Count Dooku *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Kenny Baker as R2-D2 *Frank Oz as Yoda *Matthew Wood as General Grievous *James Earl Jones as Darth Vader Notes See Also *A New Hope *The Empire Strikes Back *Return of the Jedi *The Phantom Menace *Attack of the Clones External Links *Revenge of the Sith on RiffTrax *Revenge of the Sith on Amazon Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Category:RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2007 Category:Official RiffTrax